


A Whole New World

by kahlen369



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Bonding, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Road Trips, Romance, Shefani - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369
Summary: “You’ve never been to Disneyland?!”When Blake makes the shocking admission to Gwen during a random conversation, there's really only one to do---plan a family trip to Disneyland to rectify this obvious tragedy in Blake's life. With three kids, her parents, plus her brother's family, it's quite a chaotic group, especially when every single one of the Disney-obsessed Stefanis wants to show him the magic of the so-called "happiest place on earth".He's not quite so sure he sees what the big deal about the theme park is, but spending the whole day with this family, enjoying this new normal, and later, getting a glimpse into the past of his love, he thinks maybe he sees the magic, after all.





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time truly diving into the RPF world. 
> 
> I've written a few bits and pieces for other fandoms/celebs I've gotten into, but never posted. Tho I did write and post one chapter of a kpop RPF fic written for a friend, I didn't really know the fandom or any of the people I was even writing about all that well, lol. So, basically, this is IT. 
> 
> Shefani has converted me into RPF writing trash now tho, so there you go. I'm gonna be focusing on finishing this fic first, but I do have some other fics planned (and half-written) with them in mind too, so look forward to that ;) 
> 
> Also: the date chosen here is just a random one (tho, it's not actually random random, since it's the date of my birthday, just as a little easter egg of sorts lol). Basically, it's just meant to be some time before the actual date they went to Disneyland, to give some time for them to plan the trip.

**September 6, 2016**

“ _ You’ve never been to Disneyland?!”  _

With the look of stunned disbelief and horror Gwen was currently throwing him, you’d think Blake had just admitted to having killed puppies for fun. 

Blake wasn’t entirely sure how the conversation had even come to the topic, and he wasn’t entirely sure he liked where it was going. He had a feeling this was going to end up with him doing something he hadn’t planned on doing at all. 

But then again, that had always been the general theme of his relationship with Gwen, after all. So far, it had mostly worked out shockingly well for him. 

_ See: _ his current life, where he and his girlfriend,  _ the  _ legendary Gwen Stefani herself, happily spent shocking amounts of their free time with each other, and their respective families. So far, they’d split their time between Oklahoma and LA, though mostly LA, seeing as it was where the both of them did most of their work. 

In fact, at the moment, the two of them were just lounging on the sofa in the living room of Gwen’s Beverly HIlls mansion of a home. 

With his messy stubble, plaid shirts and his cowboy boots, it was the kind of place he no doubt ( _ ha! _ ) looked completely out of place in, but Gwen always seemed to make him feel like he _ belonged  _ regardless. So long as she was by his side, it was sort of hard to care too much about where they were or what they did. 

They came from such different words, had such different styles, it was sort of crazy they managed to make it work, but they did. 

Case in point, even though the style of the house was way too modern and crazy for his personal tastes, he’d actually grown fond of it. Nearly every inch of the house’s design just screamed  _ Gwen _ , after all, and maybe he was just that much of a sap, but it was hard not to love it just for that alone. 

In any case, anytime they were together, the background always seemed to be a little irrelevant, when they always seemed to get lost in their own little world, seemingly heedless of anything and anyone else around them.. 

Like now, where the television was blaring on loudly in front of them, playing some kind of sitcom that neither of them were paying much attention. They were far more focused on each other as usual, as they simply talked, covering all sorts of random topics, as they got to know the other better. 

After officially dating for nearly a year, and being friends before that, they knew each other fairly well by now, but there was always some new fact or facet to the other they had yet to discover about each other.

Like the fact that while Gwen often went to the theme park, several times a year, in fact, Blake himself had never once been to Disneyland before. 

Cue her rather overblown reaction, in his opinion. 

“Nope,” Blake shrugged as he gave a questioning look, voice full of honest confusion. “Is that really such a big deal?” 

Call him a clueless cowboy, but  _ he _ didn’t think it was a big deal at all. 

“Yes!” Gwen answered emphatically, clearly disagreeing with him, before adding incredulously. “ _ How _ have you never been to Disneyland before?”

Even more clearly, she had no intentions of letting this topic go. 

Shaking his head a little, he told her, an amused smirk on his lips, “Well, we didn’t all live a stone’s throw away from the magic kingdom, honey.” 

“Okay, first of all, just because we lived right next to Disneyland did not mean we went all the time.” She objected immediately, going so far as to wag a finger in his face. It was  _ adorable _ , especially when she followed it up, pouting a little as she explained. “In fact, we never went as kids because we couldn’t afford it. We were so close but we could never actually go inside! ...well, I mean, we did sneak in a few times.”

“Oh, wow, what a  _ bad girl _ you were,” he teased her, making her sputter in protest immediately.

“Hey, our favorite band at the time was playing there! We  _ had _ to go!” She quickly justified, not very well, she seemed to realize, as she quickly added, “And, like, I’ve  _ totally _ paid Disney back several times over by  _ now _ , with all of our frequent and expensive  _ paid  _ visits over the years.” 

Blake merely shook his head. “I’m not sure the people at Disney will agree with you there, baby.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’ve mentioned it in some interview somewhere by now, and I’ve never gotten a call from Disney asking for the money, so there.” Gwen huffed out indignantly, looking entirely too cute in the process. 

GIving a laugh, he admitted defeat as he conceded, “Well, alrighty then. Happy to see all is right with you and the Big Mouse.” He couldn’t resist teasing her a little though, as he added, “It would truly be a  _ tragedy _ if you’d ended up banned from the park for all your past crimes.”

“Yes, it  _ would _ be a real tragedy!” She responded with mock (or maybe it was real, considering how she was taking all this) seriousness. “Just like it’s completely tragic how you’ve somehow never gone there even once!” 

The country singer shook his head once again, pointing out, “Well,  _ we _ couldn’t afford to go either. Going to California from Oklahoma ain’t cheap, you know. And unlike certain people here, it’s quite a bit harder to sneak into Disneyland from all the way in Tishomingo.”

“Yeah, okay, that explained why you didn’t go as a kid, but you can definitely afford it all  _ now _ , Mr. Big Country Star,” she countered easily, waving a vague hand around her living room as she wordlessly pointing out the fact that he had, after all, spent quite a fortune to travel from Oklahoma to California to be with her right this second. 

It was worth every penny too. Blake was grateful for all his successes, and never more so when it allowed him to travel so easily between his home in Oklahoma and the one he was slowly building with Gwen here in LA. 

Once upon a time, willingly spending his free time outside of work in this crazy city would’ve been unthinkable. Now, he could hardly imagine anything else. He’d gladly spend all the money in the world for even just another extra second spent with his love. Though thankfully, he didn’t have to, and he could more than afford the airfare, because he definitely planned on doing it a  _ lot _ from now on. 

“Sure, but I have a lot more fun with  _ this  _ ride than any kind of coaster there.” He replied, giving a suggestive waggle of his brows. To punctuate his point, his hands were soon on her, pulling her closer before started to pepper her with kisses. 

“Blake!” Gwen swatted at him, craning her neck away and trying not to laugh as she scolded him. “The kids are right in the other room!” 

“It’s a big house.” The cowboy countered, giving a dimpled smile as he added, “I’m sure we can find a corner to ourselves.” 

He wasn’t wrong, and it wouldn’t be the first time they’d snuck in some private time together even with the kids in the house. With all their games and gadgets and whatnot, not to mention the nannies, keeping them all distracted, most of the time they hadn’t even realized the two adults had gone anywhere at all. 

“Well…” She hummed thoughtfully, not outright dismissing the notion as she said, “I suppose I could be convinced.” 

Blake was all too ready to do some convincing, though unlike the pitches they gave contestants when on the Voice, he had no need for his  _ words _ . No, he had quite a different use for his mouth instead. 

For a moment, it seemed like his charms were working on her too, and when Blake kissed her, she kissed him back. Not for the first time, they made out on the couch like a couple of horny teenagers, completely forgetting about the other people in the house as they lost themselves in each other.

But then, a loud noise from the other room startled them both, reminding them that they were not alone. The sound of Zuma and Kingston’s enthusiastic shouting could barely be heard through the walls. 

Gwen frowned, drawing away from Blake and starting to get up. She was clearly thinking about going over to find out what the ruckus was about. 

The shouts weren’t angry ones though, and they faded soon enough. In all likelihood, something exciting had probably just happened on whatever game or tv show they were watching in the other room. 

Settling back onto the sofa, she turned her attention back to the cowboy. Unfortunately for him, she had no intention of continuing their make out session. 

Instead, she seemed to come to her senses, remembering their earlier conversation as she pouted at him, “Blakey, quit distracting me! We’re having a  _ serious _ discussion here!”

“We were?” Blake raised a skeptical brow. Weren’t they literally talking about Disneyland? That wasn’t exactly highbrow stuff right there. 

“Yes! We were just talking about how you’ve somehow  _ never _ been to Disneyland in your  _ entire _ life,” she exclaimed, looking exasperated as she reminded him. “Your life is not complete without Disneyland, Blake!  _ Like, what are you even doing? _ ”

“Um,  _ living my life, _ ” he replied, raising his brows. Huffing a little, he added, “And it’s been quite a fine life too, thank you very much. I’ve been perfectly content not going all this time, you know.”

“Well, I’m not!” Gwen retorted firmly, crossing her arms, as she immediately declared, “We have to fix this tragedy of yours— _ we have to take you to Disneyland now!” _

“We do?” Blake repeated, breaking out into a laugh as he wondered. “When did we come to that conclusion?” 

“As soon as you said it, of course. You have to go to Disneyland at least once in your life. It’s like, a  _ rule _ .” She proclaimed, with all the solemn dignity of a queen giving her ruling decree. 

“Do I get a say in this?” He asked, looking amused despite himself. While he had no real desire to go to the theme park, and hardly felt like he was missing out this whole time, her enthusiasm about it was downright adorable. 

This was what he got for dating an OC girl, he supposed, and he had no regrets about it. 

“Nope!” She replied cheerfully. “We are taking you to Disneyland and showing you  _ all _ the sights whether you like it or not.”

Before Blake could say anything in response, there was the sudden sound of several feet pounding on the floors and growing louder by the second. 

As if summoned by the magic word, the kids seemed to come barreling into the room at breakneck speed. 

Zuma was the first to ask. “ _ Did someone say Disneyland?”  _

_ “Are we going to Disneyland?”  _ Kingston clearly had his priorities straight.

_ “Disney! Disney!”  _ Apollo was happily copying his older brothers, before reaching over to his favorite cowboy, calling, “ _ Blake! Blake! _ ”

The cowboy in question quickly caught the toddler as he ran over, allowing him to start pulling at his ears, as he was wont to do these days. For his poor ears’ sake, he hoped he’d outgrow the habit soon, because Apollo’s pleading eyes were too hard for him to resist himself. 

Gwen watched the adorable sight for a second, giving a laugh as Blake winced when Apollo pulled a little too hard on one ear. Soon, she was distracted by her two older boys, who were repeating their questions impatiently. 

Turning back towards them, she announced, “Yes, we are going to Disneyland! We’re taking Blake because he’s never been.” 

“You’ve never been to Disneyland?! How?” Zuma exclaimed, mirroring his mother’s reaction of disbelieving horror with impressive accuracy. 

“Woah, seriously? That’s kinda sad, Blake.” Kingston noted, shaking his head and giving him a look of somewhat condescending pity. “Even Pollo’s been, and he’s, like, a  _ baby _ .”

“ _ What in the world is with you people and Disneyland? _ ” Blake groaned out, looking exasperated, but still amused, despite himself. “In case ya’ll haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly from around here, and  _ we _ sure don’t obsess over some silly theme park over there.” 

“Yeah, but you’re not over there.  _ You’re here now _ .” Kingston pointed out, once again mirroring his mother’s logic. They definitely took after her, that was for sure. It was no wonder he’d fallen for all of them as quickly as their blonde rockstar mother. 

“And it’s  _ Disneyland _ , not just some  _ ‘silly theme park _ ’!” Zuma retorted, pouting. It was as adorable on him as it was on his mother, if in a completely different way. “It’s  _ awesome! _ ” 

“Yeah, Blakey, it’s  _ awesome _ ,” Gwen repeated, smiling smugly at him. It was still entirely too attractive, he thought. “You just have to let us show you!”

“ _ Awesome, awesome!”  _ Apollo called out, way too loud, from where he’s sitting on his lap. 

These kids were probably going to be the death of him, he mused. For however fast he’d fallen for Gwen, he’d fallen for all three of her children even faster. They could be crazy, loud and annoying,  _ but dear god _ , did he _ love  _ them all and their Disney-obsessed ways regardless. 

Faced with all this excitement around him, all Blake could do was laugh, heart feeling full as he commented wryly. “Guess I’ll be finding out what the big deal is with Disneyland, then.”

The four identically happy grins in response made him sure he’d made the right choice, regardless of the chaos and craziness that he was sure was going to happen on this trip. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I am mostly a hardcore Gwen fan, and mostly only know Blake from the Voice, so if I get stuff wrong about him, sorry for that. Strangely, this fic sorta just flowed into being mostly from his POV? I think it's because he just adores her so much so it's easy to write seeing as I do too, haha
> 
> I do plan on doing her POV in future chapters tho, and the other fic I have planned is mostly from her POV (mostly because it goes into detail about her past too)
> 
> -
> 
> Also, you can follow me on twitter/IG/tumblr @kahlen369 for updates, requests, etc.


End file.
